Harry vs Voldie
by BookwormKali
Summary: Where did Harry go? What is Voldemort up too? Who did Voldemort fall on top of? Find out! Oneshot


Hey!- This is just a little oneshot that make me write it. Let me know if you like it; I might write sequel sometime. Lol, maybe Doof and Voldie will find themselves working together to take over the world/tri-state area.

Disclaimer- I don't own this blah blah blah

* * *

Harry stared at Ron and Hermione. They had been snogging for a full 10 minutes. Was it even possible to go that long without breathing?

He was snapped out of his musing by Ginny.

"Hey Harry. Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

"Okay" he said, happy to escape the spectacle before him.

After he left the room, Ron and Hermione broke apart.

Hermione looked around for Harry.

"Where's Harry?"

Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Dumbledore stared at Harry through his half moon glasses.

"Voldemort is up to something" he said, ignoring the flowers that wilted and the window that cracked due to the saying of his name.

"And because the Order is preparing for our annual poker game, you must put a stop to his scheme. Our sources has told us that Voldemort has recruited 100 new death eaters to his army. Sure 5 or 6 new recruites would be fine, but 100! He must be up to something; and I want you to put a stop to it.

"Got it!" Harry replied enthusiastically. He was a little peeved he had to do the Order's work for them, but he was never one to turn down an adventure.

Harry promptly apparated outside of Voldemort's not so secret lair. He used his wand to blast a hole in the wall and jump in. He was then face to face with Voldemort.

"Harry Potter! How unexpected. And by unexpected, I mean completely expected!" Voldemort said, waving his wand to trap Harry in magical ropes.

"I've been waiting for you. You see Harry Potter, time after time I've failed to kill you. But no more! I've recruited over 100 followers to do the job for me. You may be able to escape me, but can you escape 100 Death Eaters while tied up? I think not!

He pressed a button on a wall, and a door opened automatically.

Death Eaters came in, wands out.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Powerful Voldemort is, smart he is not. He may have wrapped ropes around him, but he didn't notice that the ropes around Harry just sorta feel off of him. He didn't even think to take Harry's wand. As soon as the Death Eaters came in, Harry pulled out his wand and started throwing spells; and seeing how most of the Death Eaters were under mind control spells or was too stupid to think for themselves, they didn't think to fight back until Voldemort gave the order. So Harry had 1/4 of the Death Eaters were down before they even started fighting back..

Harry cast spell after spell, easily defeating the poorly trained and unintelligent Death Eaters. In fact some of them were so confused they fought their comrades by accident.

That enabled Harry to quickly win. Before Voldemortcould do anything, Harry cast a spell that made the building explode as he left. Harry apparated away. He had do desire to stay and risk fighting Voldemort. He knew this was no time for the final battle. Besides, he he killed Voldemort, who else would he battle to amuse himself?

Voldemort, recognizing the spell, put his fist in the air and screamed "Curse you Harry Potter" before apparating away from the crumbling lair. In his confusion and haste, he accidental landed in another evil lair, right top of a muggle man wearing an odd white coat. The muggle looked confused that a snake like man had just fallen out of the sky.

In some type of a German accent, he angrily said,

"I don't know who you are, but I bet Perry the Platypus has something to do with."

And at the Flynn-Fletcher home, said Platypus sneezed.

Two boys paused in building some machine. The boy with red hair said politely to the platypus,

"Gazoontite Perry" before going back to work.

Harry however appeared just outside Hogwarts's gate. He gave a mission briefing to Dumbledore before wandering to dinner.

When Hermione saw him she said, "Oh there you are Harry"

The End


End file.
